Monarch Control Deck
A Monarch Control Deck revolves around using the following Monarch cards: * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Kuraz the Light Monarch The focus of a Monarch Control deck is to utilize the effects of the Monarch cards (Zaborg, Mobius, Thestalos, Granmarg, Raiza, and Caius) to gain card advantage over the opponent. These decks use many strategies to ensure that the opponent is losing more cards than they are. Some of these strategies include: reviving tribute material (Treeborn Frog), utilizing Recruiter monsters and gaining control of the opponent's monsters for use as tribute material (via Brain Control or Soul Exchange). You can combine Monarchs with Reshef the Dark Being because you can in one turn Ritual Summon him and discard Spell Card to take control of your opponent`s monster. This effect is more effective, because you can take face-down monster While a very powerful deck types ever since their release, Monarch decks (due to high amounts of problems from Chaos Decks) have not truly made a game changing impact until September 2006, when "Chaos Sorcerer" was banned from competitive play. However, Monarch Control successfully dominated the North American metagame for the duration of the format but is now less popular since Raiza was Limited in the new banlist, leaving the Monarchs weaker and incapable to compete with Dark Armed Dragon, Gladiator Beasts and Lightsworns decks. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Kuraz the Light Monarch * The Tricky * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Giant Germ * Cyber Dragon * Spell Striker * Nimble Momonga * D.D. Warrior Lady * Marshmallon * Spirit Reaper * Exiled Force * Treeborn Frog * Samsara Kaiser * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Stardust Dragon * Krebons * Prime Material Dragon * Mecha Bunny * Gravekeeper's Spy * Vice Dragon * Bubonic Vermin Spell Cards * Monster Reborn * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Enemy Controller * Lightning Vortex * Soul Exchange * Brain Control * Smashing Ground * Stray Lambs * Book of Moon * Fiend's Sanctuary * Fissure or Hammer Shot Trap Cards * By Order of the Emperor * Bottomless Trap Hole * Royal Decree * Trap Dustshoot * Torrential Tribute * Ultimate Offering * Imperial Order * Metal Reflect Slime * Limit Reverse * Sakuretsu Armor A Soul Control Deck is essentially a Monarch Control Deck that focuses heavily on taking control of the opponent's monsters with cards like Brain Control and Soul Exchange and then tributing them to Tribute Summon Monarchs, thus generating advantage and clearing the opponent's field. An alternative to a Monarch Control Deck is an Apprentice Monarch Deck, which uses cards like Apprentice Magician, Crystal Seer and Old Vindictive Magician to gain the upper hand in a duel. Old Vindictive Magician lets you destroy your opponent's monsters and Crystal Seer gives you extra cards, giving you more strategies to play with. Apprentice Magician summons those monsters in the damage step when your opponent can't do much about it. These little monsters are also very good tribute materials for Monarchs. Another alternative that is becoming popular is the Macro Monarch Deck Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * D.D. Survivor * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Morphing Jar * Cyber Dragon * Snipe Hunter * Exiled Force * Marshmallon * Cyber Valley * Krebons * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D. Crow * D.D. Assailant * Banisher of the Radiance * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Bazoo the Soul-Eater Spell Cards * Dimensional Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Allure of Darkness * Reinforcement of the Army * Mystical Space Typhoon * Soul Exchange * Brain Control * Scapegoat Trap Cards * Macro Cosmos * Bottomless Trap Hole * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Dimensional Prison or Sakuretsu Armor * Trap Dustshoot Extra Deck All synchro monster cards There also exists a cross between Volcanics and Monarchs called Volcanic Monarchs. Volcanic Monarchs achieves hand advantage while destroying opponents' cards. To achieve this goal, a Volcanic Monarch player would use Volcanic Shells with Blaze Accelerator to destroy monsters on the field. Volcanic Rocket is used to search out Blaze Accelerator, while Pot of Avarice and Royal Firestorm Guards are used to recycle Volcanic Shells. Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch is used to maintain hand advantage over your opponent. This deck was very popular for a short amount of time, but has fallen by the wayside ever since. Since The Duelist Genesis came out, there has been a new Monarch deck called Psychic Monarchs. The new Psychic monsters play a role. Cards like Krebons and Psychic Commander stall with their effects. A new card called Emergency Teleport will aid in this deck. It will surprise your opponent and aid tributing for a Monarch. Finally, there is a lesser known cross between Crystal Beasts and Monarchs called Crystal Monarchs. Crystal Beasts are incredibly fast when it comes to swarming the field, thus providing plenty of tribute fodder, while it is still possible to play the trump card, Crystal Abundance, since monarchs only affect your monsters ( for tributing ) or your opponent's cards ( which will help you keep tabs on your opponent's power, but still have enough cards for Crystal Abundance ). Category:Deck Type